


Aerith's Glamour Jackpot

by Director_DZ



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Mind Control, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_DZ/pseuds/Director_DZ
Summary: When she becomes separated from the rest of the party Aerith encounters a curious girl who has an insidious agenda. (Yuki Onna TF/bimbofication)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Aerith's Glamour Jackpot

(Yuki Onna TF/bimbofication)

It had been a hectic... ah, geeze, how long had it been now? A month? Two? Three? She'd lost track of the time since everything had gotten so crazy. Avalanche, Shinra... having to run from her home, chasing after the man in black, and so, so many monsters...

But she kept a smile on her face anyway! It wasn't like she was alone out here! No, she had Cloud, and Tifa, and... everyone! And it was so nice to be away from the smog of Midgar. The world was full of exciting new places, once you got away from the city! Like this resort! Honestly, it reminded her a lot of the golden saucer, but... bigger, maybe? Which seemed insane all on its own. And there wasn't much trace of Shinra... anywhere!

Which half made her want to enjoy the hell or of being free from the ever-present oppressive regime - and half made her to paranoid to even close her eyes, expecting the Turks to show up from around a corner any minute to spring their trap. That was just a little hold over from having to watch out for them for most of her life, probably! But it had been a few days, and nothing had happened yet... so she was starting to unwind, just a little.

Thus today, the young flower girl from the big city was out exploring! And today she was finally confident enough to be doing it on her own. Cloud was off, probably pouting at something trying to look cool (he was so adorable sometimes), Tifa was probably checking out the bars for ideas to take back to seventh heaven, or... whatever Tifa ended up doing after this quest was over... And Yuffie was... probably getting into trouble. Hopefully the others could keep her under control!

Heh, they were such a strange team. But whatever! It worked, she wasn't going to complain~

... What she was going to complain about, though, was that someone had taken all of the group's gp.

Probably Cloud. He could be really tight with the money sometimes. It was like he didn't trust them! Just because she occasionally made a few... extra purchases in shops, or because certain party members had certain vices, or because Yuffie... Just... Yuffie...

Well, she could poke him about it when she saw him at their inn room later. For now! She wanted to play some of these 'Glamour Games'. They looked fun! But they needed money.

So she'd have to earn some of that.

(What, did you think she'd steal it? Heehee, did she look that much like Yuffie?)

Earning it would be tricky though. There weren't any monsters here she could fight off anywhere she could see, and she didn't have any materia of her own she wanted to sell. That had been a stumper, so she'd wandered the streets a bit, looking for ideas... until she had a brainwave! Ha, you know... this place didn't look all that different from Midgar, did it? Sure, a lot cleaner, a lot friendlier looking... But it was a big city all the same...

So mayyybe, she could sell flowers! Just like the old days!

It was worth a try, wasn't it? And it wouldn't be difficult to grow a few flowers here - she'd picked up a few tricks for that using materia, and a little life energy... (hey, Centra powers were hers to abuse as she liked!)

She grinned. Ha, the perfect plan! Who needed Cloud and his money? She was going to play these slots until she won it big!

Of course, things didn't quite go that smoothly.

"Like, what are you doing?" A female voice asked behind her as she finished selling another flower. The sudden frosty tone felt like an ice cube sliding down the back of her dress and made her jump.

"Huh?" She turned around, to find...

Blink. Blink.

A rather... impressively endowed blonde woman standing with her arms folded under her chest, giving her a slightly irritated look.

There was something odd about her, Aerith thought, something that pulled at the edges of her awareness... but whatever it was, it kept slipping away from her, thoughts just sliding it off her head, leaving only a mild chill in their wake.

She shook her head, banishing the strange non-thought, and smiled at the... very provocatively dressed woman. A tank top and miniskirt? Wasn't she cold? And how was she balancing in those heels...?

... Ah. Those clothes. Those... proportions. That makeup. Ha. The flower girl has grown up in the slums of Midgar, she knew all about this kind of woman. Her smile withered a little, but she strove to be polite. "Ah, sorry Miss, I didn't see you there! Would you like to buy a flower?"

"Um. Like, no?" The ice-blonde haired woman shook her head. "Like, why would I wanna silly flower?"

The flower-girl's smile wilted a touch further. "Well, they're fresh, pretty... little rays of hope! And they make wonderful gifts for, uh... anyone... special..." Her voice sank. Yeah, this kind of woman didn't really do 'someone special', did they...

As if to confirm it, the woman shook her head, but this time she smiled and stepped forward, taking up the girl's hands in her slightly chilly grasp (which was no surprise, wearing clothes that skimpy).

"Okay, like, I totally don't get it?" She giggled, and the heroine found the sound strangely captivating. "But you're kinna stealin' my customers, y'know? Which is super not cool, so you gotta, like, stop it, okay?"

The flower girl stared. What? Seriously, what? 'Stealing customers'?! That was crazy! The people buying her flowers were -not-the kind who would employ this... this whore!

"Look, miss..." she left the sentence hanging, waiting for a name. It was a longer wait than she expected, and then...

"Um, look at what?"

The flower girl tried not to facepalm. "No, I was asking for your name."

"Oh! I'm Rinni! I'mma casino whore~" The blonde giggled again, her chest bouncing under the flower-girl's peripheral vision.

"Yessss, I had worked that out." Lifestream, no wonder this woman had ended up working the streets. Her head probably sounded hollower than the roof of the church she kept her flowers in... "Anyway. Look, I don't think anyone who buys my flowers wants... what you... sell..." She tried.

Rinni didn't look convinced. In fact, she laughed at such a silly idea! "Everyone wants what I sell~" she told the flower-girl, like one might explain something simple to a small child. "But, like, you keep takin' their money, an' then they can't afford to pay me as much!"

The flower-girl raised an eyebrow. "Just how much do you charge?"

Which went entirely the wrong way. "Ooohhh, do you wanna have some fun then?" Rinni asked with a wink. "I'm pretty cheap~"

"No!" Ugh. No no no no no! The heroine shook her head, mildly surprised that a small part of her had thought 'maybe'.

Rinni, for her part, looked like every part of her was surprised at being refused. "Oh. Huh." The blonde blinked. "Well, still! You totally gotta stop. Just, like, go somewhere else!"

And she was tempted! She was very, very tempted. Getting away from this woman rang all the right bells in her head. But at the same time, she balked at the idea. She wasn't about to get told what to do by some random woman with more tits than brains!

She had her pride damnit. "No. You're just going to have to deal with the competition." She sniffed and turned away.

"Excuse me sir! Would you like to buy a flower?"

She tried not to smirk when she felt Rinni's eyes on her, watching the ensuing sale. Neener neener, bitch.

But she was still surprised by what happened next. "You're not even doing it right!" The blonde cried, stomping a high-heeled foot.

"Huh?" The brunette turned to look at Rinni, half offended, half incredulous. "I'm sorry, what? You think you can tell me how to sell flowers?"

Rinni brushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Well you aren't! You're being all boring and stuff. It's totally awful to watch! Here." He heels clicked against the pavement as she walked up to the flower-girl and held out her hand. "I'll, like, show you how to do it properly!"

"Like hell!" The girl recoiled, hugging her flower basket to her chest. "The way I do it is fine!"

"But you could sell, like, soooo much more!"

"What, by offering to suck their dicks as well?" She snapped back.

The insult misfired. "Ohh, that's a great idea!"

"No!"

"Aww." Rinni pouted, before rallying. "Fine! I'll, like, prove it! I'll sell way more flowers than you!"

"Oh? Is that a bet?" She wasn't sure what inspired the icy words that came out of her mouth, but the fact that she was in a casino resort probably had something to do with it.

The blonde's eyes lit up. "Totally! I'll sell more flowers, for more money! Super easy!"

"You're on!" The brunette agreed. "But when I win, you have to buy all of my flowers, at the rate you think I should be selling them at." Ha! That'd get her the money she needed to finally play some of these games!

"'Kay," the casino whore (hey, that's what she called herself!) agreed easily. "But, like, when I win..."

"If you win, I'll leave without a fight, how about that?" Hey, by then she'd probably have her money anyway, and she'd get away from this bitch. Win/win.

But Rinni surprised her, shaking her head. "Nuh-uh, not just that. I totally haven't forgotten all the money you owe me! When I beat you, you gotta give it all back, yeah?"

That offer for a flat look. Ugh. She didn't owe this woman a danm thing! But she wasn't going to lose anyway, so... "Fine. Deal. But you're not allowed to do any... whore... stuff, to sell these. No sucking, no fucking, no flashing your tits, got it?"

It was the blonde's turn to recoil. "What? But, like, that's lame!"

Wow, seriously? This woman was like some kind of parody of an actual prostitute. "Those are the rules! Or are you backing out of the bet?"

"Nmnngh." Another pout. But the woman caved. "Fiiiine. But you gotta gimme some flowers to sell for it."

The flower girl sighed, and then, with a brief pause to wonder how she'd gotten herself into this, counted up his many flowers she had left. She handed over twelve. "Alright. There. Now you have twelve flowers, and I have twelve flowers. We'll meet back up in an hour and see who's sold the most. And if we've both sold the same amount, we'll compare how much money we got to determine the winner. Fair?"

"Sure," Rinni grumbled, apparently still put out by the 'no fucking' rule, and took the offered flowers. Her cold fingers brushed over the back of the heroine's hand again, making her shiver once more.

"Then... start, I guess!" And with that, both women broke apart, on the hunt for customers, money, and victory! What a bizarre place this Glamour casino was...

As it turned out, both women were back where they'd started with ten minutes left to spare, both much shorter on flowers and longer in cash.

The flower girl couldn't help but grin, even while she got her breath back. It had been a bit of a challenge, but she'd managed to not only sell her goods, but also at least double her usual price. Hey, sometimes competition was just what you needed to improve. "I'm done," she told her rival as they met back up. "All of mine sold. You?"

"Yupyup!" Came the bright reply. Dang, she'd been hoping to win just by selling all of her stock, but it looked like she'd have to win through the money she'd gathered instead.

"Alright," she sighed, doing a quick recount to be sure of how much she'd earned. "I made... 50 gill!" She smiled brightly. "That's over 4 gil a flower!"

"Oh. That's cool, I guess..." Rinni didn't sound all that impressed.

The heroine's eyes narrowed. "Well how much did you get then?"

The blonde smiled widely. For a moment the heroine held expected her to start coming on her fingers, but apparently she wasn't -that- bad. "I got 6583 gil~"

The heroine's jaw dropped. "What? Wha-what? Those flowers were worth one, two gil apiece! That can't be... are you... sure you counted right?"

"Like, duh. I'm great at counting money. But take a look, see?" She reached into a pocket (how on earth did she fit pockets into a skirt that short?) And pulled out a purse. Inside, thousands of gil glinted.

"That's not... how... how did you get that much money? That's impossible!" Well, it was!

"Hmmm? Oh, that's easy! I just..." Rinni leaned forward, her chest thrust out in front of her. "Stuck them between my boobs, and then asked people to buy! Super easy, huh?"

The flower girl twitched. "You... That... Are the men here really that perverse?!"

Rinni giggled and shook her chest, breasts jiggling. "Nah. Everyone is! I totally got the best sale from a babe~"

"... Gah!" Oh that just- Wait. Waaaait a sec.

The flower-girl's eyes narrowed and focused on that (entirely too big) chest. There, nestled between them... "Hey, isn't that one of your flowers?"

"Huh?" The blonde looked down, her eyes crossing. But there it was, still nestled in her mountain of cleavage - one unmistakable flower in bloom, plucked and readied just that morning for sale, one of the twelve she'd been supposed to sell for the bet. Which meant...

"Heh... Haha! Yooou didn't sell all your flowers!" The heroine couldn't help it. Gloating felt just too good right now! "Which means you loooose~"

"Wha- Nuh-uh! I totally got, like, way more money than you did!" Rinni protested, her brow scrunching up in confusion, which just made gloating all the more fun.

"Doesn't matter~" The Heroine shook her head. "The bet was who could sell the most flowers! The money doesn't count unless we both sold them all, and you're one short. I. Win. So nyeah."

"B- buh- but!" Her rival was still struggling to come to terms with her loss. "Like, no way! That's totally not fair!"

"It's completely fair!" she grinned, holding out a hand. "And now... pay up! All that gil is mine, remember? Unless you think you can sell your last flower in the next... Oh, two minutes?"

And there was fat chance of that. The street was empty, for once - no one in sight at all. Which was probably odd, actually, but she was far too caught up in her victory to pay that any mind. This whore had no chance of victory, and wow, she was actually going to make a few thousand gil out of this! Score! She could only hope she'd be this lucky in the actual casino!

Rinni, though, had calmed down, and she was looking... contemplative. Which didn't suit her at all - she clearly wasn't used to it. "Two minutes?" She asked, looking around. Still no people anywhere in sight. "So, like, if I can just sell this flower to someone, I still win, right?"

The flower-girl raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Sure, but good luck finding someone to sell to? Look, it's been a funny bet, but you've got no chance to do that and and get back here in time. Just pay up, hm?"

But the blonde was clearly thinking deep. As deep as a puddle, perhaps, but deep none the less. "Ohhh, I dunno..." she said, a Cheshire cat type grin spreading over her face. "I don't think I need to go anywhere~"

The flower-girl blinked. "Huh?" What did she...?

And then Rinni leaned forward, breasts suddenly thrust into the flower-girl's face. "So, like, do you wanna buy a flower?" she giggled, setting her chest jiggling again and making the petals dance before the woman's eyes. "I'll totally sell it to you for a special price~"

What? She couldn't be serious, could she? The heroine tried to recoil, but found herself rooted in place, Rinni's bouncy body swaying in front of her. "I..." She opened her mouth to refuse, but as she did she breathed in, and tasted a strange, distractingly sweet smell in the air. Perfume? "I... No, I don't..." What had she been saying?

"Oh go ooon. They're really pretty flowers, just like me~ And it'll totally make me super happy... You wanna make me happy, right...?" She felt an icy arm wrap around her waist, pull her in closer, and another sneak up the small of her back to make sure she couldn't escape. But she didn't want to escape. There was something so... lovely... about this woman... How had she not noticed it before?

"I... I... Hap... happy?" She asked, her head full of fog. She couldn't seem to clear it at all! Maybe if she could close her eyes, focus herself, but that meant she'd have to tear her eyes away from Rinni's... And whenever she managed that, they somehow ended up focused right on the blonde's tits...

"Mmmm, I can be really nice to girls who make me happy, y'know..." The whore drawled, one of her hands dancing suggestively up her target's side. "I know all sorts of tricks to make them feel allll kinds of good... Just imagine how I could make you feel...~"

The flower-girl shuddered, heated breath turning to mist as it was panted out onto Rinni's chest. She could imagine it... A hundred wonderful scenes playing out in her mind's eye. Where... where was all this coming from? She'd never thought about girls like this!

"Ohhh, you're feelin' all eager now, aren't you? So why don'tcha just buy this flower, hm?"

She swallowed. This wasn't... "What are you... doing to me?" she managed, her glazed eyes bouncing in her head as Rinni rocked on her feet, and those glorious breasts swayed with the beat. "This isn't..."

"Shhhh..." Like ice on her tongue, a finger pressed against her lips. "Don't worry about silly thoughts like that. I'm just showin' you what it'd be like to make me happy... And you wanna make me happy, don't you?"

There was a pause as she tried to hold out, tried to gather her thoughts... but another light brush of ice over her thighs knocked her will's legs out from under her, and she found herself nodding, slowly at first, but picking up pace.

"That's a good girl. You wanna see all the fun we can have together. Feel all the things I can do to you~"

"Yes..." It was too much! She couldn't resist anymore! Without even thinking about it, she leaned forward for the kiss...

... Only to find herself stopped by that finger against her lips again. "Nuh-uh-uh, silly flower-gal. No kissing allowed~ You totally said I can't do any whore stuff while I was selling flowers, didn't you? And I still have one flower left..."

"Wh-what?" No? How could she say no? What... The flower-girl squirmed in Rinni's arms, her hands gripping at the cold woman's shoulders as if desperately shaking her would change her mind. "But... But I need..."

"Ohhh, poor dear..." The blonde giggled, cupping her chin. "If only there was someone around who could buy my flower! Then maybe we could have some proper fun..."

"Nngh..." Heat was building between her legs... fires were being stoked in her chest. Desire, like she had never known, never thought she was capable of, was overtaking her. She needed this woman, needed her more than she needed air. "Please..."

"What's that? Oh! Do you maybe want to buy my flower?" Rinni's grin was almost maliciously victorious, but the flower-girl was in no condition to notice. "Like I said. for you, I'll totally do a special price~"

Yes! Yes, that sounded perfect! "Anything!" she gasped, her body practically melting in the whore's arms. "Anything! Just, please, help me..."

"That's a good girl. How much gil did you say you had? Like... 50 gil? I'll let you have my flower for that, then~" And she reached up, slipping the blossom out of her cleavage and threading it into the flower-girl's hair, before she took the small money purse out of her rival's unresisting hands. "Which means I sold all my flowers for 6533 gil! And you sold yours for... Ohhh! I guess you didn't make any money at all~"

Her statement was punctuated by a clock bell ringing in the distance, signalling the true end of the bet, and had the heroine been able to think clearly, she'd realise she'd completely lost without a shadow of a doubt. Of course, she couldn't quite find it within herself to do that right now...

It helped when Rinni released her, practically dropping her to the floor, and turning to walk away, her hips swaying with every step. "I win~ Now you owe me all the money you stole, and you totally can't do any of that again, yeah?"

"Wha...?" But even away from that supernaturally captivating body, the flower-girl still couldn't recover from her experience quite so easily. "Wait! You... you said you'd...!"

"Hmm?" The blonde turned, looking back with a hand on her hips. "I like, totally didn't say I'd do anything! I'mma whore, silly. I fuck people for money~ And you toootally don't have any now~"

"But... But!" It was true, she vaguely realized. With losing the bet, she'd lost all the money she'd made today. But she couldn't accept that! She needed this woman! "I... Please! I'll sell you... anything! Anything you want! I just... I need you!" She begged, still kneeling on the pavement where she'd been left.

And Rinni, for her part, made a show of considering it. "Hmmm. Like, annnything~?" she asked, drawing the word out as her lips curled into an evil smile. Tap-tap-tap. She strutted back, her swaying hips and bouncing chest utterly captivating the fallen Heroine's gaze. "You meean it? You'll pay annnnything, so long as I fuck you good~?"

Not an hour ago - no, scratch that, not ten minutes ago, would the Heroine have ever considered saying yes to that for a moment. And to be fair, even now, she didn't consider it. "Yes!" She nodded frantically, the word practically blazing through her head like a bright neon sign. No consideration involved.

"Welllll..." The yuki-onna giggled, drawing a finger up under her new plaything's chin. "In thaaat case... Let's find a room, yeah?"

Every now and then it felt like her head was clearing. Once or twice as she was led through the streets, pulled along by a light grip on her wrist that she could have broken at any time. One time as she climbed the stairs, guided by a firm hand on her rump. And once as she was led into a room which was mostly bed...

And each time, what happened was the same. She'd blink, and look around, or start to draw up short. And then a pair of slender, smooth arms would gently wrap around her, draw her into a hug. That sweet, heady perfume would fill her nose, soak into her brain. Cold lips would catch her own, pull her into a kiss that would make her knees buckle.

And as it broke, her head would be shoved down in between Rinni's soft, pillow like breasts, and she'd be held there until all those silly stubborn thoughts drifted away...

By the fourth time it happened, she was digging up any reserves of resistance she could find just to spend a little longer in the blonde's embrace...

But that ended one they set foot inside the bedroom - though she was barely aware of it as they did, and Rinni was wiping a little drool off the front of her top.

"Here we are," the blonde giggled, giving her dazed friend a slap on the ass to send her stumbling onto the bed. "The place where your dreams are gunna cum true~"

The flower-girl caught herself and turned over, before sitting down heavily, the bedsprings bending underneath her. "D-dreams?" She managed to ask, realizing late that she'd been spoken to.

"Mmmnn~" Like a purring cat, Rinni slipped up into her lap, leaning over her, eyes sparkling. "All those dreams you're having about me. All those dreams you've already had, even if you didn't know it~ And..." She leaned in, sharing another kiss with the increasing unresisting brunette. "Allllll of the dreams you're going to have from now on. You're totally never gunna get me outta your head~"

"I already can't," she sighed softly, before surrendering herself to another kiss, eagerly accepting that chilled - but warming - tongue into her mouth, letting herself be pushed back down onto the bed. "And I don't..." Another long kiss stole her voice temporarily. "… Want to..."

Heat. A fire was burning inside her. Burning. Hotter than she had ever been. But her skin felt chilled, and her breath was coming out in little puffs of cloud. Was the room really so cold?

She didn't feel it. Not while this lust, this desire burned in her heart. She was heated by an inner flame, one that kept the cold from bothering her. And with every touch it was growing hotter.

It seemed to flow around Rinni's hands, heeding her call and following after her fingers like a tamed pet. Hot and cold mixed with each contact and trailed a river of melted lust.

Even when the blonde stroked down the front of the flower-girl's red dress, he icy touch muted by the fabric, the heat with burned hotter to make up the difference. The clothing... smouldered... or perhaps it froze. Maybe both. The wearer was in no state to tell.

There was a crackle of ice, or was it a roar of flame? But all she could see were Rinni's sparkling eyes, her hungry smile.

And then her clothes were simply... gone, and the woman who had entranced her was suddenly naked, pressed right up against her own bare skin. She gasped softly as she felt her breasts pushed up against a far more substantial pair...

And circling around, in the very wet space between her legs, was...

She moaned, a desperate little "Hauhn!" as Rinni's fingers stroked along her lower lips.

"Ohhh~ So hot already!" The blonde giggled. "Like, wow, is this... ohmigod it totally is! It's your first tiiiime~" Her voice took a singsong tune. "Mmm, no wonder you're burnin' up..." Another searing, freezing kiss.

"Now why would you do a silly thing like that," The whore wondered aloud, either oblivious or just not caring that her partner was in no state to answer. "Like, you're not bad lookin'! Not as hot as me, obvs... Or, like, actually way hotter than me, but not like that. Were you just, like, saving yourself for something? Being all pure and stuff?" That got another mad giggle. "Wow, you're, like, totally dumb. But don'tcha worry, I'll help ya'out~"

She brought her fingers up to her mouth, now quite soaked with her partner's juices, and sucked on them, a pleased shiver running through her body. "Mmm, so warm..." A thrill seemed to run through her. "But you're gonna need more, aren't you? You need a proper fucking to make you into a real slut, yeah? But that's cool." Another deep kiss, letting the flower-girl get a good taste of herself. "Fucking is, like, what I do best~"

It was no idle boast. One got the feeling Rinni was hardly capable of a convincing lie anyway. But as the whore's fingers began to gently circle around the flower-girl's heated nethers, there could be no doubt. Just one brush of an icy fingernail was enough to make the girl gasp. Just one caress would make her moan and clasp the bedsheets.

Expert and precise - they were the movements of a mistress of her craft. The expertise that only a woman who had dedicated herself utterly and entirely to their art could achieve. And if there was more to life than sex and fucking, Rinni did not want to know.

It was torment. There was no other way to think about it - not that Aerith was especially capable of thought right now. But torment none the less. To be teased, to be toyed with, brought to the edge of ecstasy so quickly, and then kept there...

But Rinni had no interest in making her new friend's first time be anything but the most mind-blowing experience of her life. This wasn't going to be some sort of quickie, no hand stuffed down the woman's skirt and getting her off. No, this was welcoming a woman into a new life...

This was something that deserved to be special.

This called for a full service~

And that was going to take time to prepare, so poor Aerith would have to be put on hold, just for a little while. All the better for making everything more memorable. Why, at this rate by the time she finally came she wasn't going to remember anything else!

So Rinni's circling fingers danced over the brunette's flesh, teasing and toying with her to keep her on her desperate edge, until her free hand could produce a slippery sex toy to slide inside her, with a kiss and a lick for love.

Aerith, who had been until today quite virginal, as Rinni had guessed, gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, a sound that quickly turned into a small cry of pleasure as the cool surface began to vibrate inside her. She was going to – going to-!

Rinni's lips seized her own, forcing her into another kiss, and she felt a wave of ice shoot through her, like a tidal-wave through a wine bottle. Her orgasm was pushed back, cooled, though it still loomed on the near horizon.

It was like the heat inside had just been sucked out of her…

Rinni broke the kiss and smacked her lips, winking at the dazed flower girl. "Mmm, you're soooo tasty~ I'm gunna, like, drink you down to the lastest drop!"

Then she rolled off the bed, and disappeared from Aerith's sight, leaving her desperately groping at her own breasts, her other hand helping the toy piston in and out of her, trying to get that feeling of heat back...

She wasn't sure how long she was on her own for. Time had left its meaning at the door. There was only the ever-building pleasure and the feeling of her fingers pinching her nipples, or the vibrator working away inside her…

Then, as suddenly as she'd left, the blonde returned, laying down next to Aerith, her considerable breast squishing up against the side of the brunette's.

The blonde was looking down, watching as the Flower girl tried to play with her body as she'd been played with – and looking rather amused at her efforts. She giggled as if to prove it. "Silly dummy, that's not it! But don't worry, I'll show you. Here, let's get you set up..."

She reached down, and, with steady grip, eased Aerith's frantic fingers away from her snatch, wrapping her other arm underneath the brunette's back and around, underneath her breasts. With surprising strength, she lifted the girl, pulling her back along the bed until she was sat up against the pillows and the headboard, still moaning like a slut in heat.

Then the whore swung around, sliding herself over to kneel between her 'friend's spread legs, hungry look in her eye. "Mmm, you look, like, totally delish..." she panted, licking her fingers once again.

The whore reached down and, despite Aerith's groaned protests, pulled out the toy she'd left in to keep her girl warm. But before she could protest too much, a strange, new feeling pushed up and began to buzz in the girl's rump. She gasped as her jaw went slack, eyes glazing slightly.

Rinni tittered as she brought the vibrator up to her lips. "Such a dumb slut. Haven't you ever been fucked up the ass before?" She shook her head, before wrapping her lips around the toy, pushing it down her throat and sucking every drop of Aerith's juices off it.

She sucked on it for a long few seconds before the flower girl's dazed eyes, before pulling it out with a pop and slipping it inside herself, giggling with glee as it began to shake again inside her.

"Well, it's okay if you're dumb..." she said, shaking her tits and sinking down onto the bed, dropping closer and closer to Aerith's now woefully empty pussy. "I've got some vids that'll, like, teach you everything you need to know!"

And as she spoke, a tv screen behind her flickered to life, bathing the room in warm, pink light. Just like the whore promised, a show was starting...

Text filled the screen, a sharp blue that stood out clearly over the bright pink. "Yuki Onna And You!" It read, with cheesy music playing in the background. Underneath, in a much smaller font, "An Arcadian Entertainment and Slavery Production" flashed quickly. The video jingled for a bit before the words faded away, replaced by the still picture of a blue female silhouette - an exceptionally curvy one, in fact.

"Congratulations!" A female voice, cool and professional, the kind that handled voiceover work for thousands of internal company media presentations, began to speak. "If you're watching this tape then you have decided to indulge yourself in one of Glamour City's most exciting products - our world's finest Yuki Onna escort service. You're certainly in for a treat!"

Around the edge of the screen, the pink background spun like a spiral. It sucked in Aerith's attention like a straw despite the sensations ravaging through her body, and her eyes locked on to it tightly, even as a shudder rolled through her from Rinni's tongue.

"But what is a Yuki Onna?" A bright yellow question mark popped up. "There are a lot of misconceptions about them out in the world - which we at Glamour Casino are only too happy to correct for you now. Relax."

Relax.

She relaxed. Her hands slowed, and then ceased their desperate tit play, arms falling to her sides languidly. Her legs twitched, and then sank down, giving the eager whore between them complete control of the treasures they guarded. Even her jaw went softly slack as her fevered moans were replaced with a deep sigh.

It did nothing to alleviate the pleasure, the heat building inside her. But she could do nothing else, her mind caught on the spiral, the words of the video echoing in her ears despite everything that should have gotten in the way.

"We'll explain everything."

"You may have heard stories of vicious ice hearted women - snow queens who stalk men in the cold to freeze them solid." Still pictures of various frosty looking women crossed the screen. "This is a frightful distortion of the truth! These women are simply magical creatures born from ice and snow - they're no more monsters than we are. Here at Glamour Casino, we don't believe in vicious monsters - we believe in customer service!" The pink screen displayed a thumbs up. "And so do our lovely Yukis."

Pleasure ravaging her body, there was nothing Aerith could do but absorb every word. Knowledge of frozen monsters in the north that lured their prey and froze their souls was sucked out of her head, overwritten by the image of smiling, harmless blue women made of ice and snow. The chill that had run down her spine when the video talked about hiring Yuki Onnas vanished, replaced by the slippery warmth of Rinni's tongue.

"It is true that Yuki Onnas naturally crave human warmth, but that's nothing to be afraid of! In fact, here at Glamour Casino we feel we've discovered an elegant solution that works for everyone."

Well that was nice. A dreamy smile flickered on the flowergirl's face, mixing with her slack jawed expression. It was good to make everyone happy...

"Our Yuki Onna aren't interested in just any heat." An image of fire with a big red cross though it flashed up on the screen. "No, here at Glamour Casino, our Yuki's are after only one thing - Sexual Heat." The fire was replaced with a big pink heart next to a green tick mark. "The kind generated by a client being brought to the very heights of ecstasy. Thus, each and every Yuki in the Glamour Conglomerate is an expert at producing pleasure, no matter who it is they serve! And serve they will, with enthusiasm and experience. We didn't just train them that way, we made them that way!"

The graphics vanished in a cheap puff of CGI snowflakes, replaced with pictures of smiling women with blue skin and blonde hair - and you could be sure their skin was blue, because they were showing off a lot of it. Their outfits were all colourful halter tops and short shirts, and all of them seemed to be a few sizes too small. Each lady was striking a pose and smiling hungrily at the camera. And dead centre, with her hand in the middle of pulling down her top to show off more of her chest, was a winking Rinni.

The image confused Aerith, even through the haze her thoughts were in. It was so difficult to think... ButI even so, what was Rinni doing in that picture? Why did she have blue skin? The Rinni who was giving her so much pleasure didn't look like that... did she? For some reason she felt uncertain. What was going on-

The tongue inside her corkscrewed, and the wave of 'Mmmmm' washed all trace of the question away...

"Their bodies are designed for maximum client satisfaction, and thus are completely customisable on demand. As you can see, even their standard form is built to generate as much of the heat they desire as they can."

As the woman spoke, the image of a Yuki flashed up on screen - This time as a labelled diagram. Arrows pointed to various parts of her proudly displayed body with 'helpful' annotations. They read things like:  
• Large breasts  
• Wide hips  
• Trim waist  
• Long legs  
• Plump lips  
• No gag reflex  
• No need for air

The graphics flashed before the dazed woman's eyes, somehow locked in beat with the buzzing sensation in her ass, and the twisting tongue in her slit. The words imprinted themselves on her retinas, clamping around her mind. Her inner thoughts changed one again, her knowledge of Yuki Onnas unconsciously updating to match what she was being told. The 'harmless blue women' in her memories twisted, and became 'incarnations of sex' instead - huge tits and shaking asses, long legs and shining lips filling every inch of her imagination, all layered in the mind blowing pleasure.

"This is in addition to their natural abilities to lure men and women - Their capacity for glamour that will make sure anyone who looks at them sees the most attractive person in the world - Their natural scent, once used to lure human prey, now a natural perfume and aphrodisiac - And of course, their ability to manipulate hot and cold to draw out the pleasure even longer..."

Then the diagram was replaced by a picture of a stereotypical Yuki looking confused over some basic math on a whiteboard. "Of course, they are dumber than a bag of rocks, but who wants a smart whore anyway? They know how to count your cash, that's all that matters!"

A light giggle made it's way out of Aerith's throat. Yukis are so dumb. The cute image reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think of who. Now what did all of this stuff have to do with Rinni...?

"Now then." The voice slid down a few octaves, becoming a more seductive purr. The images faded away, leaving nothing but the pink spiral. "If you're watching this version of the tape then your Yuki companion has selected you for a very special service..."

... Huh...?

Ohyeslikethatohgodohmakoohgodyes!

"You see, our Yuki's don't exactly grow on trees! Growing one from scratch requires a lot of magical energy, time, and money. None of which are things we in Glamour are accustomed to giving out. But it turns out there's a much quicker, much cheaper option - brainwashing some of our guests and turning them into sex hungry ice sluts!"

... Wait, what was she- what was- Lifestream that felt good!

"If you're seeing this then one of our Yukis has decided you're ripe for conversion, so congratulations! You've now learned everything you need to know about your new fate, and you're ready to be turned. The process is fast and simple, achievable in 3 easy steps! Don't worry, it's already far too late to escape."

Mmm... No, wait!

"Step 1! Build the soon-to-be Yuki's heat to unbearable levels! Drive her lusts wild and her body aflame with pleasure, until they're so hot they might melt all away~"

The words were uncomfortably accurate - Aerith felt like she'd been turned into a sauna, and everything inside her was burning steam! Rinni had clamped her hands around her waist even tighter, diving even deeper, driving the heat even higher. It felt so good, like she was ready to pop, but if what she'd heard was right then she couldn't- she couldn't-!

"Step 2: Climax! Once the client has reached his or her 'boiling point', let the dam burst! Send them over the edge - and let all that wonderful heat drain out of them, sucked away by that hungry Yuki. She's earned herself a treat!"

Pop

Rinni's tongue did something amazing, and Aerith came like a typhoon, utterly unable to resist, simply falling back onto the bed with a piercing cry of release. Everything inside her, every scrap of energy, thought and heat, all of it swirled up and poured out of her, like water down a plughole, into Rinni's waiting mouth.

The whore finally pulled back, letting her empty client slump down on the bed as she smacked her lips in satisfaction. "Mmm, you're so tasty," she giggled. "All, like, pure and stuff. Or you were~"

Then she paused, tapping a finger against her cheek, bare blue breasts bouncing as she let her glamour fall. "So what was I supposed to-"

Her thought was interrupted. "Step 3: Now, silly girl, start using your magic on them while they're all chilled out~ Yes, don't forget this part! You want your new sister to be up and about quickly, don't you? Go on - give them a wake-up kiss. Let your cold flow - and bring our new Yuki to the fore~"

The bimbo's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah!"

With another energetic giggle she clambered back onto the bed, crawling up and over the listless form of her latest client, until they were eye to eye, face to face, chest to (much smaller) chest.

But it wouldn't be smaller for long.

Aerith did nothing to resist. The light in her eyes was dim, her thoughts extinguished, everything she had swept out of her on a tidal wave of lust. All she could do was lay there, staring blankly as her captor loomed over her. Given time she would recover, of course - but that was time she would not get.

Rinni lowered herself down gently, lips still glistening - and administered the kiss.

Ancient and cold magic flared up within the whore, flashing in her eyes as her lips began to glow a frosty blue. Power flowed out from her frozen core and into her victim, spreading through her body, filling her empty vessel. Glorious, the chilled essence of a Yuki Onna thrummed with potential.

But it needed more. It needed guidance. Such powerful magic needed direction to control it, to bring its might about, and Rinni was far, far too stupid for that.

Fortunately, such guidance had already been prepared. Within Aerith, the idea of what a Yuki Onna was had already been implanted. Now the magic latched on to it, and began to unfold.

Blue skin...

From her lips outward a wave of blue began to spread, her skin becoming the same light frosted shade that the video had shown her. Any scars, marks, or even body hair that was anywhere besides her head vanished, leaving pure Yuki perfection.

Huge tits...

The magic poured into her chest, pumping thoughts of bouncing breasts and hefting hooters directly from the source, and without resistance her body obeyed. Her breasts swelled up and out, inflating at a rate of a cup size a second. Before long they were pushing back at the whorish chest above them, and then pressing up against them equally, matching pound for pound of sensitive, squeezable boob-flesh.

Rinni moaned into the kiss, rubbing her tits against them, and giggled when she heard Aerith moaning back.

Shaking asses...

The bed shook as her ass expanded, growing out into full and firm hips, cheeks fattening, while her waist inched inwards to give her figure a perfectly proportioned hourglass shape.

Long legs...

The blue wave spread down her calves, erasing every imperfection as her muscles tightened, making it so that she'd only ever be comfortable wearing heels from now on - and so that she'd always stick her butt out to sway with every step she took...

Shining lips...

Aerith's lips began to grow blue as well as the magic took root deep in her core, freezing it solid. Flesh and blood were replaced with ice and snow, blue claiming the last inch of her skin. Her hair shimmered, and then burst free of it's braid into a messy, whorish style as it turned from chestnut brown to honey blonde. With a final, gleeful moan, the last of her heat was expended, and her humanity vanished for good, replaced with the sinful sexuality of a casino Yuuki Onna.

But there was still one change left to make.

Yukis are so dumb...

Finally, the magic washed over Aerith's brain, and began to change it. It wasn't difficult - with her thoughts still silenced by her climax, there was nothing to get in the way or notice as her mind started to shrink. Well worn paths of consideration became sticky, or vanished all together. Facts and knowledge were frozen and then melted into nothing. Memories faded away, her past a forgotten, blank snowfield. Her intellect was snuffed out completely, replaced by an endless well of lust.

The sharp, intelligent mind of a savvy flower girl was stripped away, and turned into the vacant lot of a vapid, stupid whore.

Because Yukis are dumb - and now so was she.

The magic ended. The glow stopped. And in its wake, two sexy whores woke, and gazed into one another's eyes. Both of them saw nothing more than dumb lust, and they giggled together, perfectly in sync.

"See?" Said Rinni, leaning in for another kiss. "Didn't I tell you?"

The whore underneath her blinked in confusion. "Huh? Like, tell me what?"

Their lips met. The two drank deeply of each other, one tasting her own essence on the others tongue with glee.

"That, like..." They giggled together again. "That vid would totally tech you everything you needed to know!"

"Oh yeah!" The new Yuki gazed up at her senior with awe. "You were totally right! Wow..." She hooked her arms around the obvious genius with a slutty purr. "I really was dumb, wasn't I?"

Rinni didn't bother answering. There were much more fun things the two could be doing right now~

In the background, forgotten, the TV played on.

"There. Isn't that so much better? Welcome to the team!"

"Now I know you girls are going to spend a bit of time enjoying yourselves, but don't take too long – remember, there's lots of hot, horny guys and girls out there waiting for you – and plenty of wallets that need draining of their excess cash. So get out on the street, shake that ass and jiggle those tits like a good pair of whores until you've milked every last one of them dry! We'll make sure to collect your takings before they get higher than you can count~"

"This has been 'Yuki Onna and You', an Arcadian Entertainment and Slavery Production – though really, there isn't a You anymore, is there? Just another Glamour City Yuki! And that's the best happy ending you could ask for~"

The pink light dimmed. The spiral faded away. For a few moments, the words 'The End' shone in white cursive on the screen. Then they vanished as well.

"Like, what are you doing?" A female voice asked behind her as she finished another sale. The sudden frosty tone felt like an ice cube sliding down the back of her top and made her jump.

"Huh?" She turned around, to find...

A pair of blue lips crushing against hers as a cold tongue slipped into her mouth, and a pair of hands groping her bouncy rear through her tight skirt. "Oh, hey Rinni!" Airy giggled once they parted, returning the grope in kind. The man she'd just been speaking with on the street corner didn't seem to mind the interruption at all!

"Hey there!" They shared another quick peck, legs entwining. "How's my favourite slut doing today?"

"I'm doing totally great!" The junior whore held up a wad of gil, wide smile on her face, before shoving it between her breasts – where it vanished without a trace. "In fact, this guy was just about to come have some fun with me~" She gave him a quick glance, suggestively licking her lips.

"Oh cool! But…" Suddenly Rinni was frowning. "Hey, wait a sec – this is my block! You're totally stealing my customers again!"

Airy moaned as her sister Yuki smacked her ass as 'punishment'. "Oh. Oopsie! I'm super sorry, I sorta keep forgetting where my turf is…" She giggled nervously. "Can I, like, make it up to you?"

The senior whore thought about it. You could practically see steam coming out of her ears if you looked. "Hmm… Welllll…" A devious smile crossed her face, and she shifted a little so she was facing Airy's new john – without actually moving away from her ice maiden sister in any way, their chests still pressed tightly together, both threatening to spill out of their struggling tops. "Maaaybe. What do you say, stud? Wanna little extra? We're doin' a two for one sale right now~"

Airy blinked, before latching on to Rinni's thought and squeezing herself up against her, mirroring her look. "Oh yeah, babe, won't that be cool? Mmm, you ain't had nothin' until you've had two casino whores. And you can totally bring your friends if you like – as many as you want~ We'll show them all a good time~"

They kissed again, grinding up against one another in order to give their client the sexiest show they could. Airy practically drooled over the hot lust she could sense gathering around her. Soon, she'd be able to feel all that warmth inside her – and she'd even be paid for it! She really had the best job ever. She was a sexy dumb slutty casino whore - and she always would be, forevermore.

In the end, she'd definitely won it big.


End file.
